wikiscoutipediafandomcom_id-20200216-history
Templat:Lini Waktu
Salah satu fitur menarik yang ada di Wikipedia adalah timeline yaitu kemampuan untuk menampilkan suatu perjalanan waktu suatu informasi dalam bentuk grafik yang indah. Hal itu bisa dilakukan dengan menggunakan kata kunci . Berikut adalah beberapa contohnya: * Timeline dalam bentuk vertikal ImageSize = width:260 height:320 PlotArea = left:40 right:10 top:10 bottom:10 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:-400 till:2000 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:200 start:-400 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.7) Define $dx=20 PlotData = bar:events width:15 color:red shift:($dx,-4) from:-334 till:-80 color:blue from: -80 till:641 color:green from: 641 till:1798 color:yellow from:1798 till:2000 color:red mark:(line,white) at:-334 text:"334 BC Founded" at: -80 text:"80 BC Roman Jurisdiction" at: 616 text:"616 Persian invasion" shift:($dx,-7) at: 640 text:"640 Arab invasion" shift:($dx,-1) mark:(line,gray) at: 956 text:"956 Earthquake" at:1498 text:"1498 Qait-Bay fort constructed" at:1323 text:"1323 Earthquake" mark:(line,white) at:1798 text:"1798 French storm city" at:1882 text:"1882 Bombardment" * Bisa juga dalam bentuk horisontal: ImageSize = width:600 height:180 PlotArea = width:460 height:109 left:80 bottom:71 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:avignon value:rgb(0.6,1,1) legend:Avignon id:rome value:rgb(0.6,1,0.6) legend:Rome id:pisan value:rgb(1,1,0.6) legend:Pisan id:black value:black Period = from:1378 till:1418 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:1378 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1378 BarData = bar:title text: bar:Avignon text: bar:Rome text: bar:Pisan text: PlotData = bar:title from:start till:end text:"Popes of the Western Schism" align:center width:15 color:white fontsize:XL align:center textcolor:black fontsize:S mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:Avignon color:avignon from:1378.7 till:1394.7 text:Clement VII from:1394.7 till:1417.6 text:Benedict XIII bar:Rome color:rome from:1378.3 till:1389.8 text:Urban VI from:1389.8 till:1404.8 text:Boniface IX from:1404.8 till:1406.9 text:"Innocent~VII" shift:(0,1) from:1406.9 till:1415.5 text:"Gregory XII" shift:(2,-5) bar:Pisan color:pisan from:1409.5 till:1410.3 text:"Alexander V" shift:(-31,-5) from:1410.3 till:1415.5 text:"John~XXIII" shift:(0,1) TextData = fontsize:8 pos:(10,107) text:"Gregory XI" pos:(545,107) text:"Martin V" Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom * Atau dalam bentuk yang kompleks seperti berikut: ImageSize = width:1250 height:605 PlotArea = left:95 right:415 bottom:85 top:20 Legend = columns:3 left:220 top:57 columnwidth:160 AlignBars = late DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/1939 till:02/09/1945 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.95) # background for whole image id:bars value:white # background for bars id:grid1 value:rgb(0.4,0.6,0.4) # major grid id:grid2 value:rgb(0.80,0.80,1) # minor grid id:gray value:gray(0.6) # for colophon id:gray2 value:gray(0.5) # for text id:JT value:red legend:Japanese_Territory id:JI value:rgb(0.7,0.3,0.3) legend:Japanese_Invasion id:JO value:rgb(1,0.7,0.7) legend:Japanese_Occupation id:US value:rgb(0,0,1) legend:United_States id:AI value:rgb(0.3,0.3,0.7) legend:Allied_Invasion id:AO value:rgb(0.7,0.7,1) legend:Allied_Occupation id:CT value:yellow legend:Chinese_Free_Territory id:SB value:rgb(0.8,0,0.7) legend:Sea_Battles id:CO value:rgb(0,0.5,0) legend:Conference BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas bars:bars ScaleMajor = gridcolor:grid1 unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1940 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:grid2 unit:month increment:3 start:01/10/1939 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy BarData = bar:Japan text:Japan bar:Manchukuo text:Manchukuo bar:China text:China bar:Korea text:Korea bar:Burma text:Burma bar:Thailand text:Thailand bar:Indochina text:Indochina bar:Malaya text:Malaya bar:Singapore text:Singapore bar:Indies text:Dutch Indies bar:Philippines text:Philippines bar:NewGuinea text:New Guinea bar:Marianas text:Mariana Isl. bar:Carolinas text:Caroline Isl. bar:Bismarcks text:Bismarck Isl. bar:Solomons text:Solomon Isl. bar:Gilberts text:Gilbert Isl. bar:Marshalls text:Marshall Isl. bar:Aleutians text:Aleutian Isl. bar:Wake text:Wake Isl. bar:Midway text:Midway Isl. bar:US text:United States bar:SeaBattles text:Sea Battles bar:Conferences text:Conferences Define $broad = width:0.1in Define $narrow = width:0.03in # with shift:(0,..) the left/right aligned text starts/stops exactly below supplied date # a small adjustment centers the date part of the text below the line mark # extra adjustments may be needed to avoid overlapping texts Define $dy = -15 Define $leftneg2 = align:left shift:(-20, $dy) Define $leftneg1 = align:left shift:(-10, $dy) Define $left = align:left shift:( 0, $dy) Define $leftpos1 = align:left shift:( 10, $dy) Define $leftpos2 = align:left shift:( 20, $dy) Define $center = align:center shift:( 0, $dy) Define $right = align:right shift:( 0, $dy) Define $rightneg1 = align:right shift:(-10, $dy) Define $rightpos1 = align:right shift:( 10, $dy) Define $rightpos2 = align:right shift:( 20, $dy) Define $leftPH = align:left shift:( 3, $dy) # avoid collision with # Pearl Harbour red line Define $dy2 = 10 Define $leftWW2 = align:left shift:( 0, $dy2) Define $rightWW2 = align:right shift:( 0, $dy2) LineData= at:start color:red layer:front at:end color:red layer:front at:07/12/1941 color:red layer:back PlotData= fontsize:XS $broad bar:Japan from:start till:19/02/1945 color:JT bar:Japan from:19/02/1945 till:14/03/1945 color:AI bar:Japan from:14/03/1945 till:01/04/1945 color:JT bar:Japan from:01/04/1945 till:22/06/1945 color:AI bar:Japan from:22/06/1945 till:02/09/1945 color:JT bar:Japan from:02/09/1945 till:end color:AO bar:Manchukuo from:start till:02/09/1945 color:JO bar:China from:start till:02/09/1945 color:JO bar:China from:02/09/1945 till:end color:CT bar:Korea from:start till:02/09/1945 color:JO bar:Burma from:15/12/1941 till:20/05/1942 color:JI bar:Burma from:20/05/1942 till:02/09/1945 color:JO bar:Burma from:02/09/1945 till:end color:AO bar:Thailand from:08/12/1941 till:14/12/1941 color:JI bar:Thailand from:14/12/1941 till:15/07/1945 color:JO bar:Thailand from:15/07/1944 till:end color:AO bar:Indochina from:23/07/1941 till:02/09/1945 color:JO bar:Malaya from:08/12/1941 till:31/01/1942 color:JI bar:Malaya from:31/01/1942 till:02/09/1945 color:JO bar:Singapore from:08/12/1941 till:15/02/1942 color:JI bar:Singapore from:15/02/1942 till:02/09/1945 color:JO bar:Indies from:12/01/1942 till:09/03/1942 color:JI bar:Indies from:09/03/1942 till:02/09/1945 color:JO bar:Philippines from:10/12/1941 till:10/05/1942 color:JI bar:Philippines from:10/05/1942 till:02/09/1945 color:JO bar:Philippines from:02/09/1945 till:end color:AO bar:NewGuinea from:25/01/1942 till:end color:AO bar:Marianas from:10/12/1941 till:15/06/1944 color:JO bar:Marianas from:15/06/1944 till:10/08/1944 color:AI bar:Marianas from:10/08/1944 till:end color:AO bar:Carolinas from:start till:02/09/1945 color:JO bar:Bismarcks from:23/01/1942 till:02/09/1945 color:JO bar:Bismarcks from:02/09/1945 till:end color:AO bar:Solomons from:23/01/1942 till:25/08/1943 color:JO bar:Solomons from:25/08/1943 till:end color:AO bar:Gilberts from:09/12/1941 till:20/11/1944 color:JO bar:Gilberts from:20/11/1944 till:28/11/1944 color:AI bar:Gilberts from:28/11/1944 till:end color:AO bar:Marshalls from:start till:31/01/1944 color:JO bar:Marshalls from:31/01/1944 till:23/02/1944 color:AI bar:Marshalls from:23/02/1944 till:end color:AO bar:Aleutians from:07/06/1942 till:11/05/1943 color:JO bar:Aleutians from:11/05/1943 till:28/07/1943 color:AI bar:Aleutians from:28/07/1943 till:end color:AO bar:Wake from:start till:08/12/1941 color:US bar:Wake from:08/12/1941 till:23/12/1941 color:JI bar:Wake from:23/12/1941 till:02/09/1945 color:JO bar:Wake from:02/09/1945 till:end color:US bar:Midway from:start till:end color:US bar:US from:start till:end color:US $narrow bar:Japan from:14/03/1945 till:02/09/1945 color:AO bar:China from:01/09/1939 till:02/09/1945 color:CT bar:Burma from:13/02/1943 till:29/04/1943 color:AI bar:Burma from:15/02/1944 till:02/09/1945 color:AI bar:Philippines from:15/12/1944 till:02/09/1945 color:AI bar:NewGuinea from:25/01/1942 till:10/03/1942 color:JI bar:NewGuinea from:10/03/1942 till:22/01/1943 color:JO bar:Solomons from:07/08/1942 till:09/02/1943 color:AI bar:Solomons from:09/02/1943 till:25/08/1943 color:AO bar:Bismarcks from:15/12/1943 till:14/05/1944 color:AI bar:Bismarcks from:14/05/1944 till:02/09/1945 color:AO bar:SeaBattles color:SB $broad $center from:07/12/1941 till:07/12/1941 text:12 from:10/12/1941 till:10/12/1941 from:19/02/1942 till:19/02/1942 text:345 from:25/02/1942 till:25/02/1942 from:01/03/1942 till:03/03/1942 from:07/05/1942 till:08/05/1942 text:6 from:04/06/1942 till:07/06/1942 text:7 from:09/08/1942 till:09/08/1942 text:8 from:24/08/1942 till:25/08/1942 text:9 from:26/10/1942 till:26/10/1942 text:10 from:03/03/1943 till:05/03/1943 text:11 from:19/06/1944 till:20/06/1944 text:12 from:23/10/1944 till:27/10/1944 text:13 bar:Conferences color:CO $broad $center from:15/09/1940 till:17/09/1940 text:1 from:09/08/1941 till:12/08/1941 text:2 from:29/09/1941 till:01/10/1941 text:3 from:22/12/1941 till:14/01/1942 text:4 from:14/01/1943 till:24/01/1943 text:5 from:17/08/1943 till:24/08/1943 text:6 from:18/10/1943 till:01/11/1943 text:78 from:22/11/1943 till:25/11/1943 from:26/11/1943 till:01/12/1943 text:9 from:01/07/1944 till:22/07/1944 text:10 from:04/02/1945 till:11/02/1945 text:11 from:25/04/1945 till:26/06/1945 text:12 from:17/07/1945 till:02/08/1945 text:13 bar:Japan textcolor:red fontsize:S at:01/09/1939 $leftWW2 text:"< WW2 starts in Europe" at:02/09/1945 $rightWW2 text:"end of WW2 >" at:07/12/1941 $leftWW2 text:"< WW2 reaches Asia" textcolor:black fontsize:XS at:27/07/1940 $rightpos2 text:"Co-Prosperity Sphere 27/7" mark:(line,white) at:27/09/1940 $left text:"27/9 Tripartite Pact" mark:(line,white) at:18/04/1942 $leftneg1 text:"18/4 Doolittle Raid" mark:(line,white) at:18/04/1943 $leftneg1 text:"18/4 Adm. Yamamoto killed" mark:(line,white) at:19/02/1945 $rightneg1 text:"Iwo Jima 19/2-14/3 ~Okinawa 1/4-22/6" mark:(line,white) at:01/04/1945 mark:(line,white) at:06/08/1945 $right text:Hiroshima 6/8~Nagasaki 9/8~Japan surrenders 2/9 bar:China at:01/09/1939 $leftpos1 text:since 1937 (partial) bar:Manchukuo at:01/09/1939 $leftpos1 text:since 1931 bar:Korea at:01/09/1939 $leftpos1 text:since 1905 bar:Solomons at:23/01/1942 $leftneg1 text:23/1 bar:Solomons at:07/08/1942 $leftneg1 text:7/8 Guadalcanal 9/2 bar:Solomons at:25/08/1943 $leftneg1 text:25/8 New Georgia taken bar:Carolinas at:01/09/1939 $leftpos1 text:Japanese mandate since 1914 bar:Carolinas at:20/04/1944 $leftneg1 text:"20-30/4 Jap. base on Truk destroyed" mark:(line,white) bar:Bismarcks at:23/01/1942 $leftneg1 text:23/1 Rabaul bar:Bismarcks at:15/12/1943 $leftneg1 text:15/12 bar:Bismarcks at:14/05/1944 $leftneg1 text:14/5 New Brittain except Rabaul bar:Gilberts at:09/12/1941 $leftPH text:9/12 Makin Tarawa bar:Gilberts at:20/11/1944 $leftneg1 text:20-28/11 bar:Marshalls at:01/09/1939 $leftpos1 text:Japanese mandate since 1914 bar:Marshalls at:21/01/1944 $leftneg1 text:21/1-23/2 bar:Marianas at:10/12/1941 $leftPH text:10/12 Guam bar:Marianas at:15/06/1944 $leftneg1 text:15/6 bar:Wake at:08/12/1941 $leftPH text:8/12 bar:Aleutians at:07/06/1942 $leftneg1 text:7/6 bar:Aleutians at:11/05/1943 $leftneg1 text:11/5 bar:Aleutians at:28/07/1943 $leftneg1 text:28/7 bar:Thailand at:08/12/1941 $leftPH text:8-14/12 Thailand allies with Japan bar:Thailand at:15/07/1944 $leftneg1 text:./7 Pro Japanese govt. ousted bar:Malaya at:08/12/1941 $leftPH text:8/12-13/1 bar:Singapore at:08/12/1941 $leftPH text:8/12-15/2 bar:Burma at:15/12/1941 $left text:15/12 bar:Burma at:20/05/1942 $leftneg1 text:20/5 bar:Burma at:13/02/1943 $leftneg1 text:13/2-29/4 Chindits bar:Burma at:15/02/1944 $leftneg1 text:5/2 Chindits bar:Burma at:15/02/1944 $leftneg1 text:5/2 Chindits bar:Philippines at:10/12/1941 $leftPH text:10/12 bar:Philippines at:10/05/1942 $leftneg1 text:10/5 bar:Philippines at:15/12/1944 $leftneg1 text:15/12 (9/1 Luzon) bar:Indies at:12/01/1942 $leftneg1 text:12/1 bar:Indies at:09/03/1942 $left text:9/3 bar:NewGuinea at:25/01/1942 $leftneg1 text:25/1 bar:NewGuinea at:10/03/1942 $left text:10/3 bar:NewGuinea at:22/01/1943 $left text:22/1 bar:Midway at:04/06/1942 $leftneg1 text:"4-7/6 Battle of Midway" mark:(line,white) bar:Indochina at:23/07/1941 $leftneg1 text:23/7 bar:US at:26/07/1940 $right text:"Sanctions 26/7" mark:(line,white) bar:US at:25/09/1940 $leftneg1 text:"25/9 Ultra" mark:(line,white) bar:US at:26/06/1941 $leftneg1 text:"26/7 Embargo" mark:(line,white) bar:US at:07/12/1941 $leftPH text:7/12 Pearl Harbour TextData = fontsize:XL pos:(850,593) text:World War II - Pacific Theatre TextData = pos:(850,573) tabs:(13-left,108-right,116-left,210-left) lineheight:13 fontsize:M text:Preliminary events fontsize:S text:^1933^ 27/3^Japan leaves League of Nations text:^1940^ 25/9^project Ultra - Japanese code cracked text:^ ^ 27/7^Japan claims Greater East Asia text:^ ^ ^ ^Co-Prosperity Sphere text:^ ^ 27/9^Japan signs Tripartite Pact with Germ./Italy text:^1941^ 26/7^US freezes Jap. assets, oil/steel embargo text:^ ^30/11^Japan makes final decision to attack US TextData = pos:(850,445) tabs:(10-right,13-left,108-right,116-left) lineheight:13 fontsize:M text:Sea Battles fontsize:S text:^ 1^1942^7/12^Japanese attack Pearl Harbour text:^ 2^^10/12^Japanese carrier aircraft sink text:^ ^^^Prince of Wales and Repulse (Br.) text:^ 3^^19/2^Battle of Lumbok Str text:^ 4^^25/2^Battle of the Java Sea text:^ 5^^1/3^Battle of Sunda Str text:^ 6^^7-8/5^Battle of the Coral Sea text:^ 7^^4-7/6^Battle of Midway text:^ 8^^9/8^Battle of Savo Island text:^ 9^^24-25/8^Battle of the Eastern Solomons text:^10^^26/10^Battle of the Santa Cruz Islands text:^11^1943 ^3-5/3^Battle of Bismarck Sea text:^12^1944 ^ 19-20/6^Battle of the Philippine Sea text:^13^^23-27/10^Battle of Leyte Gulf TextData = pos:(850,230) tabs:(10-right,13-left,108-right,116-left,220-left) lineheight:13 fontsize:M text:Conferences fontsize:S text:^ 1^ 1940^ 27/9^Berlin Ger,It,Jap Tripartite Pact text:^ 2^ 1941^ 9-12/8^N-Atlantic VS,GB Atlantic Charter text:^ 3^ 1941^ 29/9-1/10^Moscow US,GB,SU more aid to SU text:^ 4^41/42^22/12-14/1^Washington US,GB 'Europe first' + UN draft text:^ 5^ 1943^ 14-24/1^Casablanca US,GB text:^ 6^ ^ 17-24/8^Quebec text:^ 7^ ^18/10-1/11^Moscow US,GB,SU text:^ 8^ ^ 22-25/11^Cairo US,GB,China text:^ 9^ ^26/11-1/12^Tehran US,GB,SU text:^10^ 1944^ 1-22/7^Bretton Woods 44 nations est. IMF + World Bank text:^11^ 1945^ 4-11/2^Yalta US,GB,SU text:^12^ ^ 25/4-26/6^San Francisco 46 nations UN Charter text:^13^ ^ 17/7-2/8^Potsdam US,GB,SU TextData = fontsize:S textcolor:gray2 pos:(735,22) tabs:(100-left) text:Date format dd/mm pos:(10,50) text:"Author Erik Zachte" # link:http://eza.gemm.nl text:Version 2.0 - April 6 2004 text:"Plot generated with EasyTimeline" Keterangan Pranala luar * Lihat contoh-contoh penggunaan timeline * EasyTimeline at meta Kategori:Fitur Wikipedia